


Waiting Out the Rain

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rain, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon and Rig have to wait for the rain to pass. Time for cuddles and jokes.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Waiting Out the Rain

The rain  _ plnk, plnk, plnks _ against the metal roof while the air chills around them in the non-insulated walls. Rig tries to catch his breath from the short run to the nearest shelter they could find before the rain could fall. Deacon sits against an interior wall, and Rig joins him on the floor to lean into his side and let Deacon hold him.

“You always this affectionate during the rain?” Deacon grins, pulling Rig close.

“Stealing your body heat,” Rig mumbles. “Heat vampire. It’s cold.”

“You know, if you wanted to wear a coat instead of a flamingo shirt sometime...”

Rig looks up at him, flat and annoyed, but then settles his head back down and listens to the rain outside. “You know,” he says. “We used to have to run inside from the rain because we didn’t want to get wet. Not because pladiation.”

“Pladiation,” Deacon repeats. “A play about uranium.”

“Yeah,” Rig agrees. “One of Shakespeare’s most famous plays.”

“And I didn’t know about it?” Deacon scoffs. “The audacity. I’ll never live this down at Literary Club.”

“S’just falls,” Rig continues. “Big and heavy and hard. Florida had storms almost every day in summer. Thunder booms. Out of nowhere... We’d be walking on a sunny day and clouds start looking dark... Birds start swarming. Wind picks up. Raincoats on, umbrellas out. Tourists thinking we’re tourists overreacting to a couple of drops. Sudden downpour, soaking everything, big and heavy and humid. But cooler than the summer sun had been. Pleasant and unpleasant in the worst ways.”

“Hmm.” Deacon pulls Rig closer. “And now it’s full of pladiation and can kill you by more than giving you a simple cold. But that’s what PladAway is for.”

“Plaid Away,” Rig says. “When you want to get rid of ugly plaid clothing.” He picks at Deacon’s current flannel shirt.

“Hey,” Deacon chuckles. “If you wanted me shirtless, you could have asked nicely.”

Rig wrinkles his nose. “Ew, no, keep your shirt on, please.”

“Oh, sure.” Deacon nudges Rig. “Echo and Nick would hate for me to corrupt your innocence by walking around  _ shirtless. _ How  _ scandalous.” _ He smirks. “At least I know you don’t only love me for my body.”

“Bodies are gross.” Rig wraps his arms around Deacon and fiddles with the collar of Deacon’s shirt. “Why do people have bodies? Why can’t we be incorporeal? Not have to worry about rain then...” He looks up at Deacon. “You ever think about the fact people have faces? What’s a face for? They’re not even good to look at. Just a mess of eyes and mouths and little th—  _ things _ I can’t read. Emotions. What’s an emotion? Just a miserable plile of plies.”

“I would  _ love _ to know what goes on in your mind at any given moment,” Deacon laughs. “You always get this wordy during the rain?”

“Nothing else to do,” Rig shrugs. “You want a turn?”

“Any requests from the audience?” Deacon asks. “Improv? Shakespeare’s Pladiation? A strip tease?”

“Noooo,” Rig whines. “Stoooop.”

Deacon chuckles. “How about a story? Got ‘em in spades.”

Rig sighs and shuffles around until he’s sitting in Deacon’s lap. “...Yeah. Tell me a story.”

“Right-o.” Deacon slips a hand around Rig’s and holds him with his other arm. “Let me tell you about that time Echo, Dogmeat, and I had to hide from the rain in a haunted house—”

“Why’s it always ghosts?”

“Echo.”

“...Ah. Right.”


End file.
